thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Quad-Mountain Survival
Quad-Mountain Survival was a Minecraft series from Nova. It is a sequel to Tri-Mountain Survival, though the map itself is an apparent prequel to the other. History When he started the series he was chased and killed many times by all the mod's mobs he had installed. He eventually settled down to make one mountain his home due to his inability to build a house on the ground as modded mobs kept attacking him. He started construction on his mountain home and found a gigantic cave system within the mountain, containing a chest and large amounts of hostile mobs. Nova has plans to make his house blue, due to a mod which allows for colored wood, and is currently sharing his house with his pet turtles and the occasional bandit. Nova attempted to build a garden, but unfortunately an Earth Creeper ruined it and other elemental creepers spawned there and attacked Nova himself. Nova has still not entirely cleared the area around his former garden, and it is unknown if he ever had done so. Hostile mobs continued to spawn inside Nova's mountain home even after he closed off the open passageway to the caverns below his base. Nova was unsure as to why, but both T-Dog the turtle and the butterflies that perpetually float around his dwelling are current suspects. Recently, a reverse creeper got the jump on Nova and flipped a large portion of his home upside-down, causing the deaths of turtles Rick #4 and Yurtle, and making a huge mess right inside Nova's entrance, which he cleared out using his Diamond Pickaxe before creating two more turtle graves down on the beach below his mountain home. At episode 30 Nova began to build a teleporter to Mountain 2. He successfully explored it on episode 31 by "looting" a chest in an underground cave in Mountain 2 in which a Glowstone Creeper made a glowstone monument and a Water creeper flooded the cave. He also found multiple diamonds which he made a Diamond Pickaxe with it. Currently, he has explored two of the four mountains and his turtle death count stands at nine. Nova then said he turned off the spawn count of the bandit and the Camel Jockey. Nova then made a Driller which he used to clear the glowstone monument which was near to his backdoor he destroyed his backdoor and half of the monument with his driller. He then began to drill the monument in his garden but drilled through the mountain and made a water gusher. Nova then found a cat but was unsuccessful to tame it. Nova then began to make a second floor to his house. He has explored the Nether in an attempt to find a 5th mountain, but ended up killing several nether mobs and getting nether wart, but hasn't started farming it. He then started up a "Meth lab" filling a wall on the second floor with brewing stands and an empty cauldron. He then started making health potions. He thought about going to the End but his fans didn't want him to lose all his stuff to the Ender Dragon and also informed him of a lack of a mountain. Either way, James had started to prepare for an adventure into the End, although we do not know if James entered the End or not. Episodes #And So It Begins.. #The Terror...THE HORROR #Hiding Out #WHOAAAAAAA #From The HEAVENS! #NO CAKE FOR YOU! #Chased Into The Woods Again #RIIIIIIIIICCCCKKKK #THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN #TORNADO ALERT! #Bootleg Staircase #TURTLE JACKPOT OMG #REST IN PEACE #ANOTHER GRAVE MUST BE MADE #TURTLE SAVIOR #GARDEN LOCATION #BLUE WOOD #ENTRANCE COMPLETE #WEREWOLF ATTACK!! #COLLECTING REED #DOUBLE CREEPER MONUMENT OMG #BORN IN FIRE MATT DAMON #COVER THAT HOLE #IN SEARCH OF A HOLE #MOAR MONUMENTS #ALLIGATOR ATTACK!! #YURTLE THE TURTLE... #HOME WRECKING CREEPER #MORE TURTLE GRAVES :( #ONWARD TO MOUNTAIN #2 #MOUNTAIN #2 DONE ALREADY #I CAUSE THE DEATH OF OTHERS #WHALE KILLING KARMA #OUT OF MY HOUSE #EXPLORING MOUNTAIN #2 #EXPLORING MOUNTAIN #2 #WORLD OF GUSHERS #NATURE ATTACKS #TURTLES ASSEMBLE! #THE FATE OF DR. PEPPER #COLLECTING THE GOODS #POOR WHALE #CROUCHING TIGER, HIDDEN CREEPERS #HELLO SNOW GOLEM #NO TURTLE NO! #SURPRISE! #PATCH WORK #GIANT TURTLES #MAKING A 2ND FLOOR #GEARING UP FOR NEXT MOUNTAIN #THE 3RD MOUNTAIN #MONUMENT FOUND! #CHECK OFF MOUNTAIN 3 #MORE TO THE SECOND FLOOR #NOT THE TURTLE GRAVES! #TOP FARM #NEW TURTLES! #LOOTING EVERYTHING #DRILL TOOL CRAZINESS #BACK TO THE MINI CASTLE #THE DARK CASTLE #TELEPORTER TIME #MY OWN LITTLE ISLAND #HOME SWEET HOME #MURDER TIME #AROUND THE ISLAND #WHICH PORTAL DO I TAKE?!?! #NO FAITH #THE CHICKEN PEN #WHERE MAH MONEY #ANOTHER TORNADO DESTRUCTION #INTO THE NETHER #THE DANGER ZONE #HOME FREE! #CREEPER OVERLOAD #RECOVERING INGREDIENTS #THE METH LAB #BREWING THE GOOD STUFF #FEED THEM CHICKENS #I FED HIM CAKE #T-DOG COMES WITH #4TH MOUNTAIN TREASURE #PREPARATION BEGINS Trivia *Throughout the series, Nova had tamed many turtles, 23 to be exact. We know: **10 have died: Rick, Rick #2, Rick #4, Ginger Turtle, Gustav, Hershel, Subway, Matt Damon, Yurtle, Thor. **8 are still living: T-Dog (kept in the 4th mountain), Rick #3, Stank Turtle, Sp00n, Dog Meat, Jesus, Bell Pepper, Yurtle #2 **5 have escaped Nova's group: Dr. Pepper, Coolio, Gatorade, Poop Legs, and Iron Turtle. *Nova has shown a hatred for T-Dog by isolating him from the other turtles and blaming him when another turtle dies. *During the first few episodes, Nova had numerous encounters with a big blue whale, named "Big Guy." After Nova changed the spawn settings Big Guy wasn't seen again. Later in the series a large cluster of whales is left by Nova's house, but Big Guy is not amongst them. *Nova had to Google how to tame turtles. *The turtle graves were all destroyed due to a tornado (which Nova unknowingly caused) with only Thor, Matt Damon and Rick's grave being unharmed *Nova's turtles grew to twice their original size. *The series is on permanent hiatus as the footage for the rest of the series was corrupted/or lost. Gallery Quadmountainsuv.png|Thumbnail (eps 1-45) defaultCAU8VJF6.jpg|thumbnail (eps 46-50) defaultCANM6L5R.jpg|thumbnail (eps 51-83) Category:Series Category:Paragon Nova Category:Minecraft map Tri Category:Solo series Category:Series of 2012